


得自由者

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 格朗泰尔没有用一个吻背叛安灼拉。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 15





	得自由者

安灼拉从未自比为耶稣，尽管他同耶稣一样，心知放浪形骸的浪子即便回头也绝不会成为司提反[1]。

但他未曾设想过格朗泰尔的背叛。

-

他走进空无一人的缪尚。碎裂的橄榄酒瓶刺进他的脚底，但他不觉得疼痛。他直盯着蜷缩在角落里的叛徒。难以想象。他被枪托击中或子弹射中的同伴只能在疼痛中难眠，而罪魁祸首正在酒精搭就的酣梦里睡得正香。

“出去。”安灼拉说。

他声音不大，但格朗泰尔猛地醒了。

醉鬼摇摇晃晃从趴卧的酒桌上爬起来，卷发蓬松如狮鬃[2]。他双眼因酒红润，葡萄酒[3]浣洗过的袍褂外面还罩着一件罗伯斯庇尔式的红背心，让他更显可笑至极。醉汉的脸上首先划过一阵在狂欢中被彭透斯迫害的忒拜女人[4]的惊怒和惶恐，索莫纳斯[5]未消的威力和维纳斯永恒的诅咒又让这惊惶中竟有一丝温柔。很快第欧根尼的嘲讽又回到了他的醉眼里。

“是我透露的情报？”

“我不说第二遍同样的话。”

安灼拉的愤怒坚硬、冷峻、毫无疯狂的裂隙，如以色列的磐石。

格朗泰尔慢慢爬起来，像一只狗爬出它的巢穴。醉汉嘴角的嘲笑显得更为可憎。

“你觉得这张嘴愈发讨人厌了？恨不得除去我口中带血之肉，和牙齿内可憎之物[6]？”

如前所述，这弥赛亚并不自比神子。他也不在乎督察给了格朗泰尔多少银子，更不会治罪人的伤[7]。因此他走上前去，在犹大腹上重重打了一拳。这门徒立刻呛咳起来。

“若无必要，我无意惩罚你更深。”安灼拉严厉地说，“你不值得。”

格朗泰尔的汗珠大如血点[8]。有一瞬间安灼拉分不清他在大笑还是哭嚎，但他很快确定了是前者。

格朗泰尔一句话也没再多说。他只是啐了一口唾沫出来，还仔细地用手背抹去嘴角的污渍。他用力地亲上了安灼拉的嘴唇。

安灼拉此后才发现那口唾沫呈红锈色。不知是酒还是血。在格朗泰尔的吻里他并不能尝出来，或许两者并无差异。

-

“你做了错事，安灼拉。”瘦小的赫尔墨斯从福波斯的窗户里翻进来。

安灼拉放下笔：“如果格朗泰尔要你来替他辩解……”

“我才不替他干活。他一个子儿也没有。给我三十枚银币。”伽弗洛什说，“我饿坏了，要红脸子[9]喝的红葡萄酒填肚子。”

安灼拉拿了一块面包给他。这是这个革命领袖仅剩的口粮，他别的几个苏都拿去换了火枪。

伽弗罗什狼吞虎咽地把面包塞进了肚。“你长得有够漂亮，但是果然漂亮的人有时候脑子总不太好用。”他总结道。

“如果你要做一名男子汉，你就应该有话直说。”

“是一出苦肉计。”伽弗罗什报了一个安灼拉熟知的大理石工人的名字，他在那场败露的秘密会议里受伤最重，“这只老狐狸把你们卖了。他弟弟在警局干活。混蛋都是一窝生的。”

伽弗罗什抬眼看了一眼惊愕的大祭司[10]。他摇摇头，伸出手来：“再给我一块面包，我就告诉你格朗泰尔现在在哪儿买醉。”

-

替罪羊在救世主的手下猛地缩了一下。那双手并没有治愈的魔力，反而让他被安灼拉触碰的腹上那块隐隐的伤痕疼痛如烧灼般。

“我当然不是犹大。我不如犹大。”为了掩饰自己的不安，格朗泰尔猛地喷出一个充满酒气的嗝：“犹大不忍残害骨肉[11]，而我甘愿沐浴在你的血里，我的公民兄弟。犹大的手必掐住仇敌的项颈[12]，而我呢，只敢在断头台下朝拜你篮子里的断颈而已。”他笑了几声，“犹太人的王啊！”

“我不是谁的王。“自称不是耶稣的人回答，“不过你说的是罢了[13]。“

”相信我罢！我出生在克洛维而不是大卫的城[14]，然而我一样从太初起便是个无二的预言家。你就是道路、真理、生命；若不借着你，没有人能到父那里去。[15]”如果格朗泰尔的舌头没有打结，这番话将更有说服力。

安灼拉习惯了格朗泰尔的一切言辞只会让事物愈发扑朔迷离。然而那个还残留在他嘴上的柔软又刺疼的触感叫他没法不开口，哪怕不是为了得到答案。“……那个吻。”安灼拉感到自己说惯了革命和民主的舌头迟疑了。这世上莫非有比理想更伟大的事物能让他的意志退缩吗？是那个吻里的酒还是血？“我或许能理解你为何不愿解释。但你吻我是为了什么？”

“为了背叛。”

“不要胡言乱语。”安灼拉拿走了他的酒瓶，如神子取回他的血，预备六月的受难日再流，“我已为我的鲁莽道过歉了。你可以拒绝或斥责我，但不要玷污你或许还尚存的一点信仰。”

“哪来这样的以实玛利！你只顾着播撒福音，却不听人的祷告！我只预言，从不胡言乱语。我的的确确是个叛徒——会是个叛徒。但我绝不背叛你。”格朗泰尔也不恼，只拿他恭顺的目光看着安灼拉，仿佛那是时间外一个遥远的幻影，“我活着的确靠酒！而我的死乃是靠你口里所出的一切的话。我预备好了为了你背叛自己。你为羊群舍命，而我可以为你舍命[16]。”

一阵几乎是精神上的动摇在安灼拉的脊椎骨里作响。他顿了一下：“够了。你这幅模样让我看不到烈士的性命里那种点燃理想的星火。既然如此，你不如活下去。”

醉汉又一次发出一阵震耳欲聋的大笑。

-

如安灼拉走向他发出质问那日一样，格朗泰尔维持着同一个俯卧在桌上的姿势，直到死寂的喧嚣把他从酣梦中惊醒。

_“卖耶稣的犹大，看见耶稣已经定了罪……[17]”_

_醉汉一眼就全部理解了幕布遮住的一切。_

_“快去告诉他的门徒，说他从死里复活了……[18]”_

_他错过了的整个战斗的无限的光辉，此刻在变得高尚的醉汉目光中闪耀着。_

_“看哪，我已经告诉你们了。[19]”_

_他重复说着“共和国万岁！”并用坚定的步伐穿过这间房，靠着安灼拉站到一排枪前。_

_安灼拉微笑着握了握他的手。_

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：基督教首位殉道者。（徒7:1-53）
> 
> [2]：“犹大……卧如公狮，蹲如母狮 。”（创49:9）
> 
> [3]：“犹大……在葡萄酒中洗了衣服，在葡萄汁中洗了袍褂。”（创49:11）；“他的眼睛必因酒红润。”（创49:12）
> 
> [4]：忒拜国王彭透斯曾迫害酒神巴克斯的信徒（多为女性）。
> 
> [5]：古罗马睡神。
> 
> [6]：“我必除去他口中带血之肉，和牙齿内可憎之物。”（亚9:12）
> 
> [7]：耶稣用触摸治好了前来抓捕他的大祭司仆人的耳朵。（路22:51）
> 
> [8] ：“耶稣极其伤痛，祷告更加恳切。汗珠如大 血点，滴在地上。”（路22:44）
> 
> [9]：红脸子是拿破仑时期米歇尔·内伊元帅的别称。
> 
> [10]：大祭司可指抓捕耶稣的人，也可以指杀山羊献祭的神职人员。
> 
> [11]：“犹大对众弟兄说，我们杀我们的兄弟，藏了他的血有什么益处呢？”（创37:26）
> 
> [12]：“犹大阿，你弟兄们必赞美你。你手必掐住仇敌的颈项 。”（创49:8）
> 
> [13]： “巡抚问他说，你是犹太人的王吗？耶稣说，你说的是。”（太27:11）
> 
> [14]：克洛维是墨洛温王朝里巴黎为首都的法国皇帝，大卫的城指耶稣的出生地伯恒利。
> 
> [15]：“耶稣说，我就是道路，真理， 生命。若不藉着我， 没有人能到父那里去。”（约14:6）
> 
> [16]：“我是好牧人，好牧人为羊舍命。”（约10:11）
> 
> [17]：太27:3
> 
> [18] [19]：太28:7


End file.
